


This is Home

by amomentoflove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Babies, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amomentoflove/pseuds/amomentoflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Harry, Louis, and their two month old son, Jackson. All of which may or may not contain spit-up, messy diapers, and arguing at three in the morning over what pajamas the baby will wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was having some major parent!Larry feels so I made it happen. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.daggerandrose.tumblr.com)

A shrill scream pulsed in Harry’s ears an early May morning. The two month old cradled in his arms letting his Daddy know that he wanted food and he wanted it now. Harry bounced the baby, shushing him but knowing that it wasn’t going to do much help. Once the water was steaming, he placed Jackson in his bouncer and hurried over to pour the hot water in a mug, placing the small bag of breast milk in it. He walked over to the still screaming baby who was helplessly looking up at Harry. 

“I know baby, I know.” He cooed. “You’re hungry aren’t you, hmm?” He brush the back of a finger down Jackson’s arm. The child gripped Harry’s pointer finger and shook it in frustration. Harry laughed, his eyes scrunching up at Jackson's movements.

He kept murmuring soft words to his wailing son for less than a minute before he goes over to the mug, lifts the bag up, squeezing the bag and feeling that it was warm. He reaches over to retrieve a baby bottle from the pile of other bottles. He pours the milk in, screws the top on, and tips it over to pour a couple drops over his wrist, testing the heat of it. Thankfully it wasn’t too hot.

“Okay baby boy. Here we go.” He comes over, lifts Jackson in his arms and quickly places the bottle's nipple in the small mouth. The yelling stopped immediately as the baby latched on gratefully. Harry sighed, smiling softly down at his son. It always surprised him at how the two month old could cry non-stop when he was hungry but as soon as there was a bottle in his mouth, he was content and happy. 

Harry walked out of the kitchen, checking to make sure he turned the stove off, and into the living room, sitting down in the rocker. 

Jackson’s eyes never left Harry’s face and Harry couldn’t help but stare in awe at his son. His son! He couldn’t believe that he was a father now. At twenty-five and Louis at twenty-seven, they are young parents. But they wouldn’t have it any other way. A week after their fourth wedding anniversary, Louis was hinting at having a baby and moving out of the small apartment and into a house. His hinting couldn’t have been any less subtle than if he had plastered flyers all over England saying “Let’s have a baby!” Harry would wake up and have emails from relators, his lockscreen being changed to a picture of Louis with his brother and sister when they were only infants, his homescreen a collection of pacifiers. 

One year, tons of interviewing for a surrogate, fights about whose sperm was going to be used first, endless shopping trips to baby stores, and buying a house out in the countryside later, Jackson Eli Tomlinson was born. (Louis’ sperm being the one used) Harry wouldn’t have it any other way.

Jackson’s bright blue eyes were drooping as he reached the end of the bottle. Harry had to slowly take the nipple out in order to wake him up so he could finish it all up. Breast milk wasn’t good for the baby an hour after it has been reheated. Multiple parenting books along with Louis’ and Harry’s mums said so. 

“C’mon love, finish it all up so I can take you back to bed.” He cooed. “Yeah? You want to go back to sleep don’t you. Hmm?”

A few moments later, the bottle was empty and Jackson’s mouth was slack. Harry slowly took the bottle away and got up. He walked to the kitchen, disposed of the bottle in the sink to be washed later, and slung a burp towel over his shoulder.

“Sorry baby boy. But I gotta burp you.” He apologizes as he moves Jackson, his little head resting on Harry’s shoulder. Jackson kicks his feet in frustration for being woken up. Harry scrunches his eyebrows, he pats softly but firmly on Jackson’s back. “Okay love, just one burp. That’s all I need you to do. One good burp and then we’ll go back to sleep.” He encourages. A couple pats later, Jackson releases a watery burp followed by a gurgle. 

Harry leans him back, supporting his tiny body with his arm and wipes off the remaining spit-up from his mouth. He grins widely at the baby. “Good job Jackie!” He turns the lights off, walking up the stairs. Jackson kicked and squirmed slightly in his arms, Harry could tell that he was about to cry again.

“Shhh, it’s okay baby boy. You’re alright, love.” Harry calmly whispers to the fussy child. He bounces his arms slightly and tuck him closer to his chest in order to calm him down. “You’re okay Jackie.” 

When he begins to cry again, Harry is just about to cry himself. “You’re so tired aren’t you love? Hmm?” He walks into Jackson’s nursery so he doesn’t wake Louis. The room a light gray with pastel yellow accents on the changing table, curtains, and parts of the bedding. White painted block letters spelling out Jackson hang over his white crib. Harry sits in the rocking chair (an antique from Jay) and covers Jackson with a blanket, the baby still crying. 

When he didn’t stop after a couple minutes, Harry reached down to feel Jackson’s diaper. When it didn’t feel squishy or smelt terribly, he heaved himself up with a sigh.

“You’re gonna fight it huh?” He murmured to him. “Well alright then.” He’ll have to pull out the big guns. Harry quickly places Jackson in his crib, strips himself of his shirt and lifts him again. He rests Jackson on his shoulder again, an arm supporting his bottom and another behind his head. Skin to skin contact with babies are very good for calming them down. According to the parenting books and the nurses at the hospital. 

By now, Jackson’s cries are reduced to a whimper and Harry is very grateful for that. He takes the blanket and covers the two month old’s body as best he can. He walks around the room, humming under his breath and bouncing his arms. Soon he can feel the puffs of air coming from the tiny baby. Harry presses a kiss to wherever he reach on his son, feeling the soft hair and skin under his lips. God, this tiny little baby is his. He pads over into his and Louis’ bedroom, carefully placing Jackson in the crib at the side of the bed. He waits a couple seconds, just to make sure that Jackson is covered with his blanket and didn't wake up because of the movement. When he doesn’t wake up, Harry presses one last kiss on the side of his head. “Goodnight Jackie. I love you.” 

He climbs into bed and scoots over to his husband. Louis curls up against him, laying his head on his chest and throwing a leg over his hips still dead asleep. Harry huffs out a laugh, trying not to jostle him too much and wraps an arm over Louis. He kisses Louis’ head and closes his eyes, content with his life. 

-*-

Harry wakes up the next morning hugging Louis’ pillow alone in bed. He groggily sits up, wipes off drool from his chin (ugh, gross), and looks over to the crib. Already knowing it to be empty, he flops back down, feeling the late night he had in his bones. After a mini pep talk to leave the comfortable bed and not make Louis take care of Jackson for a little bit longer alone, he rolls out of bed. He mosey’s downstairs, squinting at the sunshine pouring in from the window above the sink.

“Mmmm, morning.” He greets, seeing Louis at the breakfast bar, Jackson eating a bottle in his arms.

Louis looks up and gives him an endearing smile. “Morning darling.” He lifts his head up as Harry leans down to press their lips together once, twice, three times; each kiss longer than the last. “Long night?”

Harry nods as he goes into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a ready-made kale and green apple smoothie and the carton of eggs. “He fought to go to sleep again. Want an omelette?” 

Louis hums, “Ham, cheese, and peppers. He’s been doing that more often. Think we need to ask Dr. Richardson about it?”

Dr. Richardson is Jackson's pediatrician. Harry and Louis both have her on speed dial. 

Harry ponders for a moment, whisking the eggs in a bowl and pouring it in the hot skillet. "Ask your Mum when she calls today."

Louis groans. "I swear, that woman does not trust us having a child on our own. It's not like we haven't babysat Lux, Brooklyn, Doris oh and Ernie before."

Harry barks out a laugh. "She's just being a Mum. Her baby has a baby now." He outlandishly mocks Jay with a high pitched tone. He receives the middle finger from his husband over Jackson's head causing him to laugh even harder.

“Hardy har har Haz.” Louis deadpans, his voice behind him.

Harry looks over his shoulder to see Louis putting the now empty bottle in the sink and heaving Jackson over his shoulder.

God, Louis looks so damn good with a baby in his arms. He cannot believe that this is his life. He has been blessed with a gorgeous husband, a perfect baby boy, and lives in what he hopes to be his and Louis’ forever home. Life is so fucking good for him.

“Haz.” Louis drawls out, a soft smile on his lips.

“What?”

“You’re burning the eggs.”

“Oh, poop!” He exclaims and looks down at the pan full of blackened eggs. 

“Oh poop?” Louis questions, his tone teasing as Jackson releases a loud burp that cause both of them to crack up.

“Harry goes to the trash can and scraps off the ruined eggs then taking the pan to the sink, cleaning it.

“Yes, poop.” He pours more scrambled eggs in the pan, starting over. “Just because Jackson is only two months does not mean that I’m going to curse in front of him. Sensitive ears!” 

Harry lifts the skillet off the heat to sprinkle the cheese, peppers, and ham on top of the egg before placing it back. “You are so cute, darling.” He hears Louis murmur, lips touching the back of his shoulder.

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” He sends a wink over his shoulder hearing Louis chuckle in response.

Harry flips the omelette over and then slides it on a plate. “One ham, cheese, and chopped pepper omelette.” He sets the plate on the breakfast bar with a fork.

“Thanks, darling.” Before Louis can ask Harry to take Jackson so he can eat, his husband snatches the two month old up, cooing at him.

“Hi there Jackie! Good morning, love!” Harry coos, kissing all over the baby’s face. “How are you feeling this morning? You must be feeling happy, aren't you? Mmhmmm.” More kisses that make Jackson respond with babble, his eyes staying locked on Harry's face. 

From the breakfast bar, Louis smiles fondly at his husband and his son. “I love you.” He says, cutting into the omelette, spearing a piece and bringing it up to his mouth. 

Harry ceases his baby talk and looks over at him a smile bright on his face. “I love you too." He walks over and gently lays Jackson in his swing, securing him in place before turning it on. He walks back into the kitchen, making sure the swing is in sight. Not that a two month old can escape though he is biologically Louis' child so he never knows. Best to be safe. 

"Do you think you're ready to go into work today?" Louis asks, finishing up his breakfast. 

Harry nods from where he's pouring the kale and green apple smoothie in a glass. "I'll only be there for a couple hours. Gotta check on the shipments of food." The two men owned the local daycare center named Happy Days and were currently entering out of paternity leave. They needed to get back to work. Diapers don't pay for themselves. 

"Ugh," Louis groans. "Those basta- that company will be the cause of all my gray hair. I swear we're going to find someone else to supply apple juice and graham crackers." 

“Yes, but where? They’re the number one company for daycares.” Harry points out.

Louis raises an eyebrow and points his fork in his direction. “It’s number one only because it shapes the graham crackers in the shape of letters.”

“Just because of that?” Harry teases, finishing up his smoothie and loads the glass in the dishwasher.

“Yes.” Louis says stiffly. “Everything else they do they can shove up there a-” Harry presses his lips against his to stop him. He’s barely able to kiss his husband properly because he’s laughing too much.

Louis gently shoves him away fighting back a smile. “You and your no cussing rule are ridiculous.”

Harry places a finger to Louis’ lips and shushes him. Louis just glares at him. “Jackson’s sleeping.”

They both look over to the swing where Jackson’s little head is slumped over and his eyes closed. Little whimpers leave his open mouth and Harry can’t help but awe at him. Louis goes over and places a blanket on top of the sleeping baby.

“Poor thing’s probably cold.”

Harry goes over to the sink and loads the dishwasher. “You just want to see him wrapped up in a Spiderman blanket.”

Louis laughs breathily. “Gotta start him off early, yeah?” He walks over and wraps his arms around his husband’s waist, kissing the top of his shoulder. “You go on up and get dressed, I can handle the dishes for a change.”

Harry turns and raises an eyebrow, biting back a smile. “You? The dishes? Are you sure you can do it?” He yelps when Louis pinches his bum. 

“Hush you.” He replies, no heat behind his words. Harry kisses the side of his head dramatically and skips over to the steps.

“Your Dad is an absolute idiot.” Louis says to a still sleeping Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to work and Louis reminisces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly a flashback... I regret nothing. Flashbacks are indicted with italics. Harry's text are bolded, Louis' texts are italics.
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta [Natalie](http://www.arrowinheart.tumblr.com)! Here's where she writes her own fics: [icecreamandlarry](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamandlarry/works)
> 
> (The product mentioned in the flashback is very real and quite ridiculous.)

Harry bounds down the stairs, buttoning up a white collared shirt. “Lou! Do you know where my boots are?” He opens the hall closet and pushes back jackets but sees nothing on the floor.

“Which ones? Gold, black, brown, pink, or Captain America?” He jokes from where he’s cleaning in the kitchen.

“You’re the one who told me to buy the red, white, and blue ones.” He grumbles, shoving a jean jacket back in.

“I was kidding, darling. The gold ones are by the fireplace.” He calls out. “And stop pouting.”

Harry pulls his bottom lip back in. “How did you know I was pouting?” He goes over and sits on the floor, pulling on the metallic boots. Jackson is still napping on the couch, pillows surrounding him. “Afraid he’s gonna fall off?” He nods his head towards their son when Louis gives him a questioning look.

“There’s nothing wrong with a little protection, Harold. Also, I could hear your pout from over here.” Louis pops his hip out, looking at his husband.

“I never said there was something wrong with it. You sure you’ll be alright with me leaving?”

Louis walks in the living room wiping his hands on a towel. “Yeah, we’ll be fine.”

Harry stands up and goes over to Louis. “You sure? I can take one more day off to be with the two of you. It won’t be any trouble.”

Buttoning up his husband’s shirt to where his nipples don’t show, Louis answers his voice soft, “All Jackson is going to do is eat, sleep, poop, and cry.” He goes on his tiptoes to brush a kiss on Harry’s pouting lip. “We’ll be fine until you come home. Don’t worry darling.”

Harry takes a deep breath and wraps his arms around Louis. “Yeah, yeah I know.” He drops his head to rest on the side of Louis’. “Just don’t to leave you two.”

“Go on and head to work. Want me to send you pictures during the day?”

Harry nods, leans down and captures Louis’ lips with his own. Louis tugs on Harry’s belt loops, pressing their bodies together. When they separate, Harry goes in for a couple more, his hands sneaking underneath Louis’ cotton tank top.

Louis hums into the kiss and pulls away. “You need to go to work. None of that- hey stop!” He attempts to say sternly but fails when Harry squeezes his bum. “None of that hanky panky.”

“None?” Harry smirks and brings both hands down to Louis’ glorious bum. “None at all?” He bends down and nips the skin at Louis’ throat, feeling him release a breathy moan.

Louis pushes him back to see the right side of Harry’s lips raised. “Keep it in your pants Tomlinson.” He goes over to Jackson, pulling the blanket up where he kicked it in his sleep. “At least until tonight.”

Harry grins widely at that and goes over to join his family on the couch. He presses a knee to the cushion and leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to Jackson’s cheek. “See you soon, Jackie. Don’t do anything too special while I’m gone.” With another kiss he whispers, “Love you.”

“Here’s your phone.” Louis holds out the device and watches as he puts it in his pocket. He pats the others to make sure he has his keys and wallet. “I’ll text you throughout the day, yeah?” He asks, walking Harry to the door.

He nods and wraps an arm around him. “Please do.”

“Don’t let those bastards jack the prices up again.”

Harry chuckles and kisses him once more. “I’ll do my best. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

-*-

Harry rubs the spot in-between his eyebrows. “No, that’s not what we ordered.” He argues.

“Listen mate, I deliver the stuff to the address on the sheet. I just need you to sign so I can go back to my job.”

“This is not the right order. Why would a daycare need shot glasses? What are the children going to do? Take a shot of milk or juice when they’re thirsty?” He says, exasperated. He has been arguing with the stubborn delivery man for almost an hour. Shipping shouldn’t be this difficult.

The man takes a step back from the truck and looks up at the building. “This is a daycare?”

It takes all of Harry’s patience not to scream. “The building is yellow, and the sign out front says _Happy Days Daycare_.” There are kids playing outside; Harry can hear them from here. What is wrong with this man?

The greasy haired man looks to the right, where the sign is located near the street. “Oh, erm.” He fumbles with the clipboard in his hands, flipping a couple pages. “Do you know where the _Lucky Star_ is then?”

 _Niall_. “Go down four blocks that direction,” He points to the left of the street. “turn right and it’s three blocks on the left.”

The man stares blankly at him. “Oh, erm, okay. Thanks.” Then he closes the truck and leaves.

Harry goes back into the building, heading for the lobby. “Your husband is the worst.” He says to Barbara Horan (formerly Barbara Palvin).

She chuckles and continues typing on the computer. “What’d he do this time?”

“He put the daycare’s address as his bar’s.”

She nods. “Sounds like something he would do. What were we going to get?”

“Shot glasses.”

A laugh bursts from her mouth. “Sorry Haz but that’s hilarious. Oh, mail’s here.” She tilts her head

Harry grins, picks up the stack of envelopes from the desk and heads to his office.

-*-

“Oh fucking gross. This is disgusting.” Louis wrinkles his nose and grabs another baby wipe. Jackson stares up at the ceiling from his position on the changing table. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.” He tells his son.

He lifts Jackson’s legs and wipes the little bottom again before fitting the new diaper on. Louis goes to pull Jackson’s onesie back on but sees a small brown spot. Louis sighs and looks over at the two month olds face. “You’re _really_ lucky you’re cute.”

Pulling open the drawer, he picks out another onesie. This one is a pale yellow with a yellow duck on the bottom. Harry picked it out on one of their many trip to Babies-R-US.

_“Lou! Lou!” Harry tugs him over to yet another rack of baby clothes. The basket resting in Louis’ arms is already filled to the brim and starting to spill over the top with toys, pacifiers, burp cloths, and who knows what else. Louis just holds the basket and lets Harry put items into it. Like he could ever say no to his ridiculously endearing husband._

_“What do you think of this?” He holds up a onesie, eyes wide in excitement and lips red from biting them._

_Louis huffs and shifts the basket over to his other arm. “I thought you wanted something with baby animals on it?”_

_If possible, Harry’s eyes brighten and turns it over. Louis eyes drop to where the baby’s bottom will be and sees a baby duck. “Oh, da- ugh that’s adorable. We’re getting it.” He grabs the offending outfit and places it on top of the basket._

_“Oh!” Harry exclaims and takes Louis’ hand and pulls him over to another display. “I saw these on Pinterest.” He pulls a small package with triangle shaped fabric objects in them._

_Louis scrunches his eyebrows, wondering what his husband is on. “What is that then?”_

_“[Pee-pee Teepees](http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.bebabean.com%2Fpee-pee-teepee-lil-monkey-green-cello-bag%2F&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNHuKJ4KltdRtcus0xWrG2RAeqii9w)!” He announces._

_“Uh huh.” His gaze shifts from the object to Harry and he nods slowly, mouth in a firm line. “What does it do exactly?” He’s almost afraid for the answer. Because anything named Pee-pee Teepee has to be something bizarre._

_But then he looks closer at the package and sees “For the sprinkling wee-wee” written underneath the name. He looks up at Harry and then upwards. Why oh why did he marry this man?_

_“Since baby Jackson won’t be able to control himself, you put this on ‘em and we won’t get weed on us! Or the wall or on anything really.” Harry really is too excited about this thing and Louis gets the feeling that he’s going to be purchasing something to put over their son’s penis very soon. He really can’t tell Harry no. He needs to work on it.. might as well start now._

_“Darling,” Louis starts off gently, resting the basket on the ground and taking the wee protector thingy away and places it back on the rack. “I have a feeling that by the time he starts to wee on us, we won’t have time to put the thing on him. Yeah?” He winces as Harry’s expression deflates slightly. “It’ll be easier and cheaper to just quickly put the diaper on him.”_

_“But, they’re so cute. It has monkey’s and bananas on it!” He pleads half-heartedly._

_Louis scrambles to find a solution because no no no, he cannot stand to see Harry pouting like this. “How about we find a onesie with bananas and monkeys on it instead.” He pecks his cheek because Harry’s pouting and kissing is his only other quick fix._

_“That’ll work.” Harry replies, his lips still turned downwards._

_“Or even a monkey plushie for him!” He rushes out. “That way he’ll be able to keep it for years to come, yeah? We won’t need those wee catchers when he’s potty trained.”_

_Harry seems to consider it, his eyes looking down at their basket and then over to the aisle with the plush toys. “You make a good point there. I remember carrying around my cat stuffed animal everywhere.”_

_Louis smiles and pulls him close. “See? That’s why you married me. I’m full of good points.”_

_Harry quickly rests his head on Louis’ shoulder and kisses the skin exposed above the scarf around his neck. “Among other things.” He wiggles his eyebrows, laces their fingers together and starts skipping over to the plushies. Louis giggles as he picks up the basket and runs with tiny strides to catch up._

_He loves his husband._

Louis shakes his head slightly and goes over to the wiggly baby. “Hello darling! We have to get you dressed in another outfit since you messed up your other one.” He dresses his son hastily and retrieves his phone from his back pocket. He snaps a picture of Jackson, his body stretched out, mouth wide and tiny fists shaking in the air. Louis feels his eyes wrinkling in the corners and lips stretching to a smile. He sends it to Harry with a message _Our little ducky made a mess._ Along with the duck and poop emoji.

He lifts Jackson in his arms and carefully heads back downstairs, By the time he reaches the bottom, he feels his back pocket buzz.

Louis lays a flurry of kisses on Jackson’s face before he lays him down on the floor, a blanket cushioning his back. Unlocking his phone, he sees Harry’s reply: **Don’t think the pee-pee teepee would have helped that! Have you started tummy time yet?**

He grins down at his phone. _Getting ready to! Give Babs a kiss for me._

**No kiss for me?**

_No. None at all._

The frowny face emoji pops up and Louis releases a breathy laughs, biting his lip to hold back a grin.

_Get back to work Harold. You’ll get your kiss when you come home!_

**Love you boo x.**

_Love you too darling x._

He locks his phone and places it on the coffee table nearby. "Okay little ducky!" He coos crawling on his knees to his son. "Tummy time!" He reaches over and retrieves the basket with their "tummy time" toys.

Louis gently turns Jackson on his stomach and lays down similarly in front of him. "Jackson!" He coos, his voice lengthening the name. When Jackson's little head swivels and turns and searches for the owner of the voice, Louis keeps on repeating his name. He breathes in suddenly, mouth wide open and the corners lifting up when Jackson's eyes blue reach his own. "Hello Jackson! Hi there baby boy."

The infant struggles to keep his head lifted to maintain eye contact with his Papa. Soon, Louis sees the telltale signs of a meltdown. Eyes watering, fists clenching, and forehead wrinkling. Immediately, he lifts the baby, and places him on his chest, lying back down to keep Jackson on his stomach.

To keep his head up, he balls the blanket up with one arm and pushes it under his head, his other arm still supporting his son. "Is that better darling?"

The whimpering slows down and Louis is so very thankful for that. For about five minutes, Louis continues making odd noises to get Jackson’s attention. The main goal being to make him use his neck muscles. Like baby exercise. Once Louis deemed that it was enough time for the day he sat up slowly, his hands covering Jackson’s body.

He glanced down to see him opening his mouth and rooting around. He laughs, feeling his eyes crinkle at the corners. “Guess that workout made you hungry.” He mutters to himself, sitting on his knees before climbing to his feet. He lays Jackson down in his bouncer and scurries over to the fridge to prepare a bottle. While the water is heating up, he glances at the stove to check the time: 4:46.

He checks again because that cannot be right. Wasn’t it just 2 o’clock five minutes ago? He shakes his head and finishes making the bottle. He sits at the table while Jackson eats. He can’t help himself and just runs the back of his finger over the baby’s cheek. Jackson’s blue eyes roam around the room fixating on the lights. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

The two month old doesn’t pay any attention to his Papa’s voice, too focused on finishing the bottle. Some of the milk spills down the side of his mouth and Louis swipes it up with a burp cloth. “You’re going to be a messy eater, aren’t you?”

Jackson shakes his fists and when Louis’ fingers get in the way, he grips one of them in his little hand. Louis’ grin widens exponentially, his cheeks almost hurting with it. He gazes down in awe of how his son’s hand is so _little_. He runs his thumb over the back of his hand, feeling the bump bump bump of the knuckles. Once he drained the bottle, Louis burped him and set him back down in the bouncer. He leaves it on the breakfast bar, clicks the mobile in place and buckles him in. Just in case.

When he opens the pantry, he doesn’t see much that he could fix. The least he could do was to start dinner. Hopefully Harry’ll be back home in time to fix anything Louis messed up. Hey, he was learning. He grabs a small box of instant rice, a can of peas, and another one of carrots. Maybe he can make some sort of Japanese meal from this. Can’t be _that_ hard, right?

He flicks on the radio, some upbeat song playing and pulls out a pot for the rice. He bops from the sink to the stove to put a random amount of rice in and back over to Jackson. He picks up the baby and holds him close to his chest. He bounces around the kitchen, moving his hips and laying kisses on the top of Jackson’s head. The baby gurgles and when Louis peaks down to see his face, he sees the telltale signs of a smile.

All the while, Harry leans against the doorframe of the kitchen, smiling fondly at his family.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis can't cook and Liam's a protective future daddy.

"Erm," Harry chews at the rice and reaches to take a sip of water. “I think you cooked this a tad bit too long.”

Louis gives him a look. “It’s suppose to be this chewy innit?”

Harry huffs out a laugh. “Not quite, but that’s okay.” He gets up and throws the rice remaining in the pot and on his plate in the trash. “How about we order a pizza?”

Louis releases an exasperated sigh. “Yeah that works. Get it from the place off of Sanford, it has the best crust. Not that weird shack that you like to get it from. And I _tried_ Haz. I followed the instructions on the box and everything! I almost burned me finger on the pot earlier. Cooking is dangerous.” He explains, standing up and repeating his husband’s actions, scraping his food off his plate. “I’m still learning here. At least I can make cheese toasties, cereal, and a bottle for Jackson. That’s the most important thing.”

Harry leans up against the kitchen counter, phone in hand ready to call in the meal, the corner of his lips turned up into a smile. Louis goes over to him and Harry wraps his free arm around his waist. Louis feels a kiss pressed against his hair. He hums in contentment, he loves Harry’s kisses there, well anywhere really but especially there. "It's okay, boo. We haven’t had pizza in a while. And that ‘shack place’ is actually pretty good.” When Louis grumbles he chuckles and continues. “You just like the crust on the other pizza.”

“It has parmesan on the crust, Haz. More cheese and bread! What more could you ask for?” That comment only makes Harry laugh harder, completely enamored with his husband.

While Harry dials the number for the pizza place off of Sanford, Louis buries his head in Harry’s shoulder, his arms wrapped tight around his husband’s waist. He always loves cuddling up against Harry. Loves the feeling that comes with it- being safe, comforted, and so so loved. “How was work?” He looks up and asks once Harry ends the phone call. Harry ducks down to kiss him, their lips softly pressing together and slowly coming apart.

“Hasn’t changed much. Niall is still pranking us, the kids are still wild and animal cracker crazed as ever, and Babs has been taking care of things quite well since our leave.”

“That’s good.” He sneaks his fingers under his husband’s top, feeling the ridges of his abs. He kisses Harry’s collarbone from where it’s exposed. “We should have them over soon, Liam and Sophia too. I’m sure Niall is dying to see Jackson again.”

Harry wraps both arms around his husband, hands meeting at the small of his back. “Yeah we should, they are his godparents. Barbara asked how he was doing today, I told her that he was as fussy as ever when we try to put him down for bed.”

They both chuckle and relax into each other further with the knowledge that Jackson was fast asleep upstairs. The baby monitor sitting on the counter silent except for the occasional faint whimper.

-*-

“Oh my god, look at those cheeks.” Niall coos as Harry answers the door.

Harry grins proudly, “Thanks, Niall c’mon in. Lou’s in the kitchen with Liam and Soph.” He hands Jackson over to Niall and gives Barbara a hug and peck on the cheek. “Nice to see you, as always.”

Barbara laughs and pulls away, leaving an arm around Harry’s waist. “Not like you haven’t seen me in so long. Did you say Louis’ in the kitchen?”

“Is he trying to cook?” Niall asks, Jackson resting in the crook of his shoulder, his tiny hands gripping the material of his godfather’s shirt.

“I heard that you Irish effer!” Louis shouts from down the hall.

They share a laugh and Harry leads the way to the kitchen where Louis is stirring something on the stove. Liam and Sophia are settled at the breakfast bar, Liam’s chair practically overlapping his pregnant wife’s. “Oh, hey Liam, Sophia. How’s your little bun in the oven?” Niall greets, coming over to give them both a one armed hug.

Sophia giggles, “He’s getting to be a little wiggly.” She rubs her fifth month pregnant belly.

“She,” Liam corrects, “She’s a little wiggly.”

Sophia rolls her eyes and pats her husband’s hand. “Sure, dear. We’ll find out soon enough.”

“Are you still waiting until the baby is born to find out the sex?” Harry asks, moving over beside Louis to watch the food. A second pair of eyes wouldn’t hurt.

“Yes,” Sophia turns towards Liam. “we are. Liam wants to know now though.”

Liam practically starts bouncing in his seat. “It’s our first child, I’m too anxious to have to wait for four more months!” He beams and leans down to kiss the baby bump, resting a hand there.

Sophia reaches forward to grab the glass of water and takes a swig. “That’s the power of being the mother, I get to tell the doctor if I want to know or not.” Everyone laughs at Liam’s obvious distress.

“Yes, but-”

Sophia interrupts her husband. “And we can pick out a boys name, a girls name, and a unisex name ahead of time.”

“I’ve heard of couples waiting until they see their baby before deciding their name.” Harry pipes up, elbowing Louis to keep stirring the sauce.

Liam sighs exasperatedly. “I’m just a bit selfish, I guess. But since Soph doesn’t want to know, I’m fine with it.” She gives him a soft look at those words. “I mean,” he looks over at her and lifts their entwined hands, kissing the back of hers. “You are carrying a baby in there for nine months, you get to decide most of the things for our little peanut.”

“Peanut?” Niall ponders, Jackson wiggling around in his arms. “That’s your nickname for your unborn child?”

Louis takes the sauce off the heat and turns the eye off. “What’s wrong with that?”

Niall shrugs, his hands firmly holding his godson. “I don’t know. Just haven’t heard of it, I guess.” He walks over to Harry, passing Barbara. “Here, your son needs changing.” Barbara waves her hand in front of her nose.

“Yeah he does.”

“How come you never change Jackson’s diapers?” Harry questions, taking his son to the next room to the changing table set up there.

“You are his godfather, mate.” Liam pipes up.

Niall shrugs once more. “The only diaper I will ever change, is my own kid’s.”

“Is that a hint there Niall?” Louis jokes, setting out the sauce and noodles in two separate bowls. He goes over to the refrigerator and pulls out a glass bowl of tossed salad. Barbara comes up behind him and grabs multiple bottles of dressings and the smaller bowls of chopped up carrots, tomatoes, and onions.

"Nope. It's not." Barbara answers, placing the food on the dining room table.

Harry comes back in the room, Jackson naked save for his diaper. "What's not a hint?"

Louis laughs, "Barbara's not pregnant. Why is our son not in his onesie?"

Harry winces, "Well, it was a rather interesting changing." He looks down at his son, his bright blue eyes moving around before fixating on his daddy. Harry smiles softly down at him, opening his mouth comically wide and making coos and gasps to try to make him smile.

"Interesting as in..." Liam trails off, a look on his face as if he was scared to find out the rest.

Harry looks up from Jackson to answer. "I think you can figure it out. But now," he lifts Jackson up so his head rests on his shoulder. "Jackie needs a new onesie!"

Barbara steps over and lifts her hands up, "No, give 'em here. He needs to see his godmother." She grins and eagerly accepts the two month old. She two coos at him and she heads upstairs.

"Spaghetti anyone?" Louis offers.

-*-

"Louis!" Harry shouts. "Louis get up here now!"

He comes barreling in the nursery, hair a mess, shirt hanging off of one shoulder, and eyes wide. "What's wrong? Oh fu-" He stops himself when he sees the mess in Jackson's crib, the now fourth month old crying at the top of his lungs. "Oh my poor baby."

"Call the hospital, I'll go wash Jackie quickly." Harry commands taking the sick baby out of the room.

Louis scrunches his nose at the smell and exits the room, searching for his phone while also trying to grab a jacket and pull on whatever shoes he comes across. Once he makes the panicked call, he goes off to find the rest of his family. He spots Harry already strapping their sick son in the car seat. He goes over to the kitchen table and snatches up Harry's wallet and his shoes from the hall closet before running out the door, locking it behind him.

"Here you go Haz." He shoves Harry's shoes at him and he slips them on. "I'll sit back here with Jackson." Louis explains and slides in the backseat, buckling up in the middle so can be closer to the sick infant.

"Okay," Harry replies, rushing into the driver's seat and turning the car on. He whips out the driveway and floors it all the way to hospital. "We're going to be fine." He mutters to himself as he runs a stoplight. At least he slowed down before doing so.

Louis barely pays attention to his husband's driving, instead focusing on the whimpering child beside him. He holds the tiny hand, murmuring assurances while also attempting to slow his own breathing down. Now is not the time to have a panic attack or pass out.

They make it to the ER in record time. As soon as Harry pulls into a parking spot, Louis already has Jackson cradled in his arms, a burp towel thrown over his shoulder. They both leap out the car and book it to the door. A nurse is at the desk and when Harry tells them their name, she hits a button and the doors to the emergency rooms open. "What are his symptoms?" She ask, pulling a chart and leading them through the doors.

"Fever, throwing up, and umm," Harry looks over to Louis.

"He's been shivering." Louis finishes, his hand running up and down Jackson's back.

The nurse nods and gestures for them to enter the room, she pulls the curtain closed and sets the chart on the side table. She washes her hands and pulls on gloves. "May I see him?"

Louis hands him over and stands beside Harry, arms crossed over his chest. Harry wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him to his side. They exchange a worried look before focusing their attention to the nurse's actions.

She listens to his chest, nods, and scribbles something on the chart. Then she lightly presses the tips of her fingertips to the sides of Jackson's throat, the baby begins to wiggle and whimper. "Yeah, I know, love." She murmurs to him, returns the stethoscope to her neck, and takes the gloves off, tossing them in the trash. "Looks like he has a stomach bug. Several other kids have come in with the same thing."

Harry and Louis look at each other and back at the nurse. "How long will it last?" Harry questions.

"About a week. I'll give him a prescription for the fever." She pulls out a notepad and jots down the name of a medicine. "Just keep him warm, and well rested and he'll be okay."

Louis releases a sigh of relief and picks Jackson back up, cuddling the infant to his chest. The nurse smiles warmly at them. "First time he's been sick?" She guesses.

"Yeah," Harry answers, dropping a kiss to the top of Jackson's head.

The nurses grin widens. "It's okay to be worried, but something like this is very minor." She tears off the sheet and hands it to Harry. He takes it and nods down at it, as if he knew exactly what the random assortment of letters meant. "Besides," the nurse continues. "It's an excellent excuse to cuddle him more."

Louis smiles at her and nods in agreement.

-*-

When they return home, Jackson is fast asleep on Louis' shoulder. They trudge up the stairs, kick off their shoes and climb into bed, placing Jackson in between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want any thing you want me to add to the story, leave me a comment! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets frustrated and sassy with the pharmacists and Jay makes tomato soup.
> 
> Just as a reminder: Harry's texts are bolded, Louis' texts are italics.

Louis wakes up around three in the morning to feel tiny thumps against his hand as he jerks himself awake. He looks over and sees his son’s face scrunching up and hears a cry leaving his lips. Louis' quick to scoop him up to his chest and climb out of bed, trying not to rustle around too much since Harry's still asleep. He goes into the nursery, bouncing Jackson and rubbing his back.

"You're okay, darling." He murmurs, kissing the side of his head. Jackson scratches at Louis' skin, trying to find something to grip. Louis lays him down on the changing table and- with practiced hands- changes Jackson's diaper. When the crying doesn't stop, Louis goes with the second option: food. He's quick to make a bottle once they reach the kitchen. He never puts his son down, opting to do everything one handed while the other holds him close. Louis' bound and determined to have him close by as much as possible until he's better.

Jackson latches on as soon as the bottle is in front of him and Louis sighs gratefully. He was worried that since he was sick, Jackson's appetite would lessen. It’s one less thing for him to worry about now. Jackson’s eyes begin to droop as he finishes the bottle. Louis burps him and then lets him rest his head on his shoulder. He rocks him slowly, patting his back and kissing the side of his head. He can’t help but kiss his little boy. His little boy who’s sick. It calls for extra kisses and cuddles which Louis is more than happy to provide. Just maybe not at 3:35 in the morning. Once Jackson has stopped wiggling, a good sign that he’s fast asleep, Louis climbs the stairs again and head into their bedroom. Harry has sprawled out in the middle of the bed, arm stretched towards Louis’ side as if he was searching for the two of them but fell back asleep. Louis’ so endeared over something a simple as that. He can’t help it really.

Moving Harry’s heavy body while cradling a fourth month old is harder than he thought. He ends up pushing Harry’s arm away with his one free hand while climbing into bed. Harry’s like a boomerang in his sleep. If Louis moves him, he comes right back.

Louis gently lays a sleeping Jackson down and pulls the covers up, making sure that both his husband and his son didn’t wake up. When Harry continues snoring and Jackson’s breaths puff out in quick succession, he closes his eyes and laces his fingers through Harry’s where they lay below Jackson.

-*-  
The next morning finds Louis in line at the pharmacy and Harry back home with Jackson. His mum already made her weekly call and is on her way to see her grandbaby. Louis hopes that this damned line would hurry up. There's only one pharmacist and ten people in front of him. He hasn't moved in at least thirty minutes. Oh and he spies workers playing around on their phones in the back. What good lot they are.

He's about to storm up to the front and demand the workers in the back to fill his prescription when his phone buzzes.

**I'm guessing it's taking a long time?**

_This queue is taking way too bloody long. How's Jackie?_ He types out, a mental picture of his son getting sick while Harry helplessly tries to comfort him flashes in his mind.

**Getting restless. I think he's got a fever.**

And yeah, that's it. Louis locks his phone, not bothering to reply, and storms up to the front of the line, interrupting the sneezing lady.

“Can one of you come fill this prescription?” Hie tone is sharp as he raises the paper.

The man behind the counter, a stocky one, looked at him. “Sir, you’ll have to wait like everyone else. We’re busy today.” He goes to face the lady again when Louis slams the prescription down on the counter.

“Now we both know that’s a load of bullshit.” He points to the other workers. “If you’re so busy, why are they sitting around doing nothing while my four month old son is vomiting back at home? I have been waiting for thirty minutes.”

The man looks sheepishly behind himself as the workers slowly stand up and go to the shelves. Probably to hide themselves from Louis.

Louis continues. “Now, I would very much appreciate it if you could give me his medicine so he can get better. If not, then I’ll gladly call the manager and tell ‘em how his employees are a bunch of lazy arses.”

The pharmacists pauses, mouth open in shock and glances from the lady he was talking to, back to Louis. “Erm, one moment please.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Oh for God’s sake!” He shouts.

“Just wait like everyone else.” A voice behind him calls out.

He turns and faces the man that spoke. “I have. For thirty minutes while the others,” He gestures behind him. “Are on their bloody phones! Checking their social media or playing sugar crush.” The man shrinks back considerably at Louis’ words.

“Sir,” The pharmacists calls out meekly. “I’ll fill your son’s prescription.”

Louis huffs and levels the man with a glare as he hands him the paper and once again when he’s handed the medicine. He passes over the money, gets his receipt and marches out the door. He’s fuming the entire drive back home.

“We’re not going back to that pharmacy.” Louis comments when he gets home. He spies his mother by the stove, stirring a pot of something tomato-y smelling.

“What did you do?” she asks, one hand on her hip with an accusing look.

Louis walks in the kitchen, out from the corner of his eye he spies Harry cuddling Jackson. He can hear his son’s whimpers from here. “I did nothing. Just like the other pharmacists.” He opens the package and pulls out the bottle of medicine. He stoppers the correct amount of medicine and walks over to Jackson.

“Lou.” Harry starts. “You didn’t get kicked out right?”

“Haz, you know me better than that.” He smiles towards him. “Can you, um, I’m not quite sure how to do this.”

Harry gave him a puzzled look but glances over his shoulder once Jay speaks up. “Cradle him towards you, dear. He’s not going to be too happy about the medicine so point the stopper towards the side of his mouth.” She offers, wiping her hands on a towel and coming over to the three of them. “He’s going to fight it at first, just comfort him.”

Harry nods seriously and already starts rubbing Jackson’s back, one of his favorite things. Louis administers the medicine, trying to keep it in Jackson’s mouth. The infant is moving his head back and forth, eyes scrunching up at the bitterness and unfamiliarity of the liquid.

“I know Jackie.” Harry murmurs, his voice low and soothing. “But it’s going to make you feel all better soon.”

As soon as all the medicine is gone from the stopper, Louis releases a breath and Harry curls Jackson closer to his body. Louis leans down and kisses his son’s forehead before doing the same to Harry. “Hopefully it’ll help soon.”

“In the meantime,” Louis’ mum calls out. “You two need to eat and I need my little grandbaby.”

Louis steps away to place the stopper in the sink and leans over the pot. Tomatoes, basil, and a hint of onion fill his nose and his mouth is already watering. “Tomato soup? At ten in the morning?”

“Oh, silly. That’s for the two of you to eat this week. There’s hash in the oven and fruit in the fridge.” She explains, lifting Jackson from Harry’s arms into her own. She’s quick to settle him against her like any practiced mother. Since she’s a mother of seven, she’s a pro.

The married men express their gratitude and pile their plates with food, sitting down at the breakfast bar. While Jay hums to Jackson and walks around the house. Louis can’t help but look around with contentment. His husband is playing footsie with him under the table, his mum’s best hash is filling his stomach -- and also his thighs but who’s complaining-- his son is finally sleeping peacefully with his Grandmum cooing and awing at him. Life’s good.

-*-

Life’s not good.

Not even twelve hours have passed since Jay made her visit when all hell breaks lose. Harry received a call from the city, saying they're doing repairs on the water lines and have to cut their home’s water off for two weeks. Louis is fuming mad, just about to call the city back and curse them out from here to Scottland. Jackson’s thrown up once more, leaving Louis to wipe him down with baby wipes since their water has already turned an odd green color.

It’s not the best time at the moment.

“Those little -effers think they can turn the bloody water off in a neighborhood. A neighborhood! There’s a bloody pool down the road! Did they not think that their are children here?” Louis spews out, a pile of baby wipes stacking up on the changing table. Jackson is wiggling around like crazy, upset about his current predicament. “Or do they not care?” He huffs out a “bloody imbeciles” and pulls a new onesie on his son.

“It’ll be okay Lou.” Harry reassures, bounding from one side of the room to the next, grabbing clothes, toys, burp clothes and whatnot for Jackson. All the items going in a suitcase to be sent to Niall and Barbara’s home. “We’ll bathe him when we get to Niall’s. Am I forgetting anything?”

He looks down at the jam packed bag, racking his brain for that one thing that he’s missing.

“Not sure, but here,” Louis hands Jackson over. “I’ll go back our bags and load them in the car.”

Harry stops his husband with one hand. When gives him a curious look, Harry leans down and connects their lips. He moves his against Louis’ slowly and he can feel the tension leave the older man’s body. “Relax, love. Barbara said that they’re excited for us to come spend time with them. I could hear Niall in the background celebrating already.” Louis cracks a smile at that. “Think of it as a vacation with the two of them.”

Louis releases an exasperated sigh. “Okay, sorry.” He fixes his fringe and rubs Jackson’s back. Harry steals one more kiss before lifting Jackson’s suitcase up and heads out of the nursery.

Within thirty minutes, three bags of luggage, diaper bag, bouncer, pillows, extra blankets, and cooler of formula are piled high the car as the three Tomlinson’s pull out of the driveway towards the Horan’s house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers pinterest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had tons of homework and zero time to write. Oh the joys of taking three english classes in college. Also I may or may not be binge watching Parks and Rec... (I'm already on season 5 and I've only started watching last week. I have a problem.)
> 
> Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to those of you that read Rest Your Arms, Rest Your Legs. That fic was a challenge since I feel like I'm terrible when it comes to smut. I was overwhelmed with how many people have liked it. So thank you so much!
> 
> Hopefully, I'll make more time to update but I'm not sure. It just depends on how much homework I have.
> 
> Again, thank you for your patience with this and enjoy!

Niall refuses to give Jackson back to Louis. As in, he’s fast walking around the entire house while Louis chases after him. “Niall!” Louis hollers. “Give me my son back!”

Niall chuckles and makes silly faces at the four month old. He goes in and out of rooms, avoiding Louis’ outreached hands. “Nope! He’s gonna stay with me and Babs forever!” When the youngest Tomlinson giggles, Niall’s smile widens. “See! He agrees me!”

Harry and Barbara sit at the kitchen table, sipping the freshly made sangria and shaking their heads in amusement at their spouses. “Give it a rest, Lou!” Harry calls out. “We’ll take Jackson back once Niall’s in a food coma from the lasagna.”

“Never!” Louis responds from a distance just as Niall yells an offended “Hey!”, sending the two into a fit of giggles once more.

-*-  
Making a trip to the craft store is never a “run in and run out” ordeal. Not with Harry Tomlinson at least. Louis stares blankly at the selection of baby safe paint, holding a sleepy Jackson as his husband mentally decides a color. Harry’s been studying the colors for about five minutes in silence. He’ll lift up two colors, holds them side by side before placing them back on the shelf.

Louis shifts his weight, arms growing weary with holding Jackson as his eyes roll up to the ceiling before falling back down to his husband. He loves him very much, but there’s a footie match soon and Louis is starving. He also knows that they need Jackson to be sleeping when they do this footprint art, otherwise, they’ll have a huge mess and a grumpy baby.

Harry suddenly turns to Louis, two tubes of two shades of gray paint in his hands. “Which one matches the color we painted Jackie’s room?” His eyes stare Louis down, expression serious as if the shade is a life or death decision.

“Uh.” Louis drawls out, eyes flicking from one tube to the next. “Left?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Because you didn’t sound sure.” Harry points out.

Louis tilts his head and raises eyebrows. “The left one will be fine.”

“Are you mad?” Harry asks, corners of his mouth turning down. “Do you think we need to do a different color for the background?”

Louis has to reach a hand out to stop Harry from setting the colors of gray back on the shelf. “No, gray is great for the background. M’just hungry.”

“A bit hangry?”

Louis sends him a confused look; eyebrows pulled together and mouth slackened. “Hangry? What’s that?”

“Oh,” Harry perks up. “It’s angry and hungry mixed together. When people get angry because they’re hungry, they're hangry.”

Louis nods slowly, eyebrows still pulled together and mouth still slackened. “Uh huh. Okay. Alright.” He looks away and back down at the offending paint. “So, gray for the background and white for the footprints and words?”

Harry goes back to the paint and picks up three similarly looking tubes of white. “Which one? Metallic, matte, or glittery?”

Louis groans and slumps against the wall just as his stomach grumbles.

-*-  
Two hours later, Louis finds himself in a raggedy t-shirt and old footie shorts, a squirmy Jackson in his arms as Harry’s painting the bottoms of their sons feet with the white matte paint.

“I know it’s cold Jackie.” Harry soothes the child as he’s started to whimper. Louis knows he’s going to start crying soon and already has the bottle ready for when the meltdown occurs. “It’s going to be over soon darling.”

The two of them are already have splatters of gray paint on their hands, and Louis suspects that white is going to be all over his legs real quick.

“Okay,” Harry begins, setting the paint to the side and lift the gray painted canvas up. Part of a white anchor already on the canvas, all that was lift was the curves of the anchor, which are going to be Jackson’s feet, and Jackson’s name at the bottom.

Harry recently discovered pinterest. As soon as he saw the [pin](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/331436853799763476/), he called Louis over. Louis response was a simple “Oh my- fuck. We’re doing that.” Louis’ nothing if not eloquent with his words.

“Just hold his foot still and I’ll put in on the canvas and make sure it comes off cleanly.” Harry instructs.

Louis nods and gives Jackson the bottle and holds his ankle just as Harry presses the painting against the now somewhat content four month old’s foot.

Harry presses the top of Jackson’s foot, making sure the paint transfers off before slowly pulling it off. He immediately reaches behind himself, picks up the styrofoam bowl of white paint and begins to paint the right foot white.

They repeat their actions, only this time, Jackson jerks his left leg, smearing paint over Louis’ legs and kicking Harry in the head. Paint sticking in Harry’s hair and covering part of his forehead.

Harry huffs out a laugh. “Thank you Jackie.”

“He’s doing art, Haz!” Louis giggles, lifting Jackson’s foot up to spread the paint further down his cheek. He cackles when he sees Harry’s shocked face.

Harry sets the painting down, takes the paint brush and mirrors Louis’ actions. Louis gasps as the cold goo gets in his hair and drips down his face. Louis takes one of the paper towels, cleans most of the paint off of Jackson’s feet before lifting him up and carrying him over to his bouncer.

Once he knows that his son is safe, he lunges for the tube of white paint and squirts a huge glob in Harry’s hair, and rubs it in. Harry grabs his leg, forcing him to collapse. Louis squeals as he goes down and Harry launches himself on top of him, his fingers digging into Louis’ side. Their cackles bounce off the walls as Louis jerks his legs trying to escape Harry’s relentless tickles.

“Haz!” Louis tries to get out through his laughter. “St-” another burst of giggles. “Stop it.”

“Say you’re sorry for putting paint in my hair!” Harry answers breathless from laughing at his husband’s scrunched up sunshine smiley face.

“N-never!” Louis’ foot hits something wet and cold. “What a-about th-the painti-ing?” He gets out. his laughter slows down as he catches his breath, Harry’s ceasing his movements.

They both glance over to see the drying painting a safe distance away and Jackson fast asleep in his bouncer, his bottle empty and a few inches away on the floor.

“Want me to wash your hair for you?” Louis murmurs, running his hand through the dried paint in Harry’s hair.

“Yeah,” he replies, his dimpling popping out. “I’ll go put Jackson down in his crib.”

Harry lifts himself off of Louis and offers a hand to him. They separate to go to do their tasks.

When Harry enters their ensuite, he finds Louis bent over the tub, pouring in a bit of bubble bath into the rising water. He peels off his shirt, followed by his shorts and underwear, and steps up behind his husband. His hands go to Louis’ waist and the smaller lad jolts in surprise but relaxes into Harry’s body immediately.

“Jackson still asleep?” Louis questions, his hands coming up to entwine with Harry’s.

Harry tucks his head in the corner of Louis’ neck, kissing the skin underneath his ear. “Yeah, out like a light. I put the baby monitor by the sink just in case but I think he’s going to be down for a couple hours.”

Louis hums and closes his eyes, their bodies slowly swaying side to side. “Let’s get clean, yeah?” He feels Harry nod and he steps away to undress before climbing in the tub, turning the water off.

He offers a hand to Harry so he doesn’t slip as he gets into the tub, Harry turns so when he sits he’s leaning against Louis’ front. Louis brings his arms to wrap around the younger lad’s shoulders, nosing at the back of his head. He presses a kiss at the base of his neck, making a path across the back of his shoulder and to his neck. “Love you.” He mutters, briefly squeezing Harry’s shoulders.

“Love you too.” Harry replies, scooting further down in the tub so his head rests on Louis shoulder.

Louis leans down and kisses the tip of his nose, Harry scrunching it, before he connects their lips.

-*-  
“Louis!” Harry calls out, his eyes never leaving the computer screen. “Louis come quick!”

Louis rushes in the room, shirt unbuttoned, hair spiking every which way, toothbrush sticking out of his mouth and toothpaste dripping. “Wha’s wrog?!” he asks. “Is ih Jackon?”

Harry bursts out laughing at his husband’s appearance. Louis glares at him and shifts his head to the right, seeing his son in his new bouncer, his feet hitting the floor as he hits the whale shaped rattle.

“Look at this [Halloween costume](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/281967626643386663/)!” Harry exclaims, lifting his ipad to show his husband, his mouth wide in a smile.

“It’s not even August yet.” Louis points out. He glances down at the screen and releases a breath through his nose. “Fudge, that’s cute.”

Pinterest might be a dangerous thing for the Tomlinson Family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson crawls. Harry and Louis panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is a late update and that . This semester has been a major struggle. Since it's Finals Week and December, I probably won't be able to update this story until next year but there might be a chance that I do. I hope you understand and thank you for your patience! :)

It’s a lazy Saturday morning late August when Jackson crawls for the first time. A cartoon pirate movie is playing on TV and Louis is passed out on the floor from where he was playing with their son. Harry’s sprawled out on the couch, keeping his attention on the cartoon pirate but he responds to Jackson’s babble every now and then. But it’s when he feels small taps on his foot that he looks down to see his son patting in rapt attention to the puppy dogs printed on his Daddy’s sock. Harry releases a loud gasp and moves his foot away from his son. There’s no way Jackson would have been able to be this close to Harry when only moments ago, he’d been lying beside of his Papa. Harry sees a tiny furrow appear on Jackson’s face and sees him pushing himself up onto his hands and knees to move back over to Harry’s foot.

Harry whisper-shouts “Louis!” When his husband doesn’t respond, he picks up a pillow and throws it at the sleeping man.

“Oi!” Louis squawks, sitting up to throw the pillow back at him.

“Look!” Harry points down to their son. When Louis’ sleepy brain doesn’t make the connection, Harry moves his foot once more and watches as Louis’ face light up in realization. 

“He’s crawling! Our son is crawling!” Louis shouts, a smile taking over his features. He goes over to sit a few feet away from Jackson. “C’mere Jackson! C’mere darling!” He encourages.

Harry reaches over to fish his phone from in between the couch cushions and opens the camera app. His mum and Jay will have his arse if he doesn’t record this milestone.

Jackson looks up at his Papa with joy and lifts himself onto his hands to crawl as slow as a turtle towards Louis. Louis’ smile grows even wider causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle. When Jackson finally reaches Louis and slaps his hands onto Louis’, Louis grasps his tiny hands in his own and lifts him into his arms. “Good job Jackson! Look at you being a big boy! I’m so proud of you darling!” He presses a flurry of kisses all over his face. 

Harry starts to cry once he sees tears slipping down his husband’s cheeks. 

Louis chuckles. “Our baby can crawl, Haz.”

Harry laughs watery. “I know. He’s getting so big.” Harry forgot to turn the camera off.

-*-

About five minutes after Harry and Louis finish praising Jackson for his milestone, Harry stops mid sentence.

“What?” Louis questions.

“Jackie can crawl.” Harry states plainly. 

Louis stops bouncing Jackson on his knee to give his husband a confused look. He knows Jackson can crawl. They’ve been crying over it for the past couple of minutes. “Yeah…” He drawls out, not grasping the hint.

“Jackie can crawl, Louis. Around the house.” Harry says further and he can see the panic come over Louis’ face.

“We need to baby proof the house.” Louis matches Harry’s expression, eyes wide and bottom lip between his teeth. “You get the wallet and the diaper bag, I’ll put Jackson in his car seat.” Louis plans. The two split, running around the house to put shoes on, grab the baby backpack, and Harry's wallet before meeting back at the car.

Once they reach the baby store, Louis straps on the baby carrier while Harry lifts Jackson in, securing him in and kissing the tip of his nose.

“Alright,” Harry says as they walk into the store. “What exactly do we need?”

“Hmmm.” Louis drawls out. “M’not sure. I know mum has told me before and obviously I was there when we had to baby proof the house for the girls but I cannot remember for the life of me.”

“Well, that’s fine. Right? When can talk to someone here. They should know.” Harry flags down a worker and asks where the baby proof items for the house are located. When the lady spots Jackson strapped to Louis’ chest, she coos. “Did he crawl for the first time?”

Louis nods proudly his hands grasped in Jackson’s tiny fists, moving his body slightly to the side to soothe the five month old. “Just this morning.” 

The lady chuckles. “That explains your attire.” It’s then that the new parents look down to see stained sweatpants and dirty t-shirts. “It’s perfectly understandable to be worried.” She reassures them. “I’ll show you the safety products.” She waves for them to follow her, explaining while she leads. “Since he’s just learning to crawl, you won’t need too much of these just yet but it’s better to be prepared. If you have any more questions, my name is Leslie.”

Harry thanks her as she walk off and starts loading the basket with ties to keep Jackson from opening cabinet doors. “How many do you think we need? What about stairs? We need those gate thingys! Oh, and we need to start him on solid food soon don’t you think? What about his crib? Do you think we need to lower it just in case he figure out how to get out?”

“Haz,” Louis interrupts, resting his hand on Harry’s arm. “Breathe darling.” Harry inhales and exhales deeply, slowly, he’s looking more relaxed than he was a few seconds ago. “Me mum already gave us baby gates. They’re downstairs.”

Harry nods and leans down to kiss Louis as if he it was just to comfort himself, to ground himself. “Sorry, Lou. I’m panicking.”

Louis giggles stroking Harry’s skin with his thumb. “I know, Haz, me too. But we’ll figure it out.”

They didn’t get back home for another two hours, going over the different products and asking Leslie multiple times which brand had the highest safety rating. They honestly should of done with the second they found out they were going to be dads. Once they finished up in the safety aisle, Harry asked Leslie what solid foods be best to start Jackson on and they were off to the food aisle before heading to the grocery store for more options. Jackson needed changing once and calmed down from a temper tantrum twice. Harry could tell that he did not like to be in the baby backpack for such a long period of time, even if he was attached to his Papa. As soon as they got home, Louis laid Jackson on the floor with his toys while he went to heat up a bottle. Their son was probably frustrated from lack of food. He couldn’t really blame him, he was starving himself.

“We got any more of those veggies?” Louis calls out while he’s waiting for the bottle to heat up.

“Veggies?” He hears Harry ask dumbfounded. “You’re going to eat veggies willingly?”

Louis chuckles. “Yes, I can be healthy every now and then.” He comes around the corner, twisting the top of the bottle on and lifting Jackson up to feed him. “I’m going to help Jackson with the soft chews. Suffer with him in case he doesn’t like the soft chews we got for him.” He finishes off with a giggle at Harry’s stern expression.

“You like carrots though.” Harry points out.

Louis shudders, “Not after you made me eat them for lunch and dinner for a whole bloomin’ month.”

“They were on sale at the farmers market!” Harry protests, grabbing one of Jackson’s waving hands as the baby finishes his bottle.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t put them in the freezer for later.” Louis retorts, turning Jackson around to burp him. He only gave him half of what they usually would, hoping he would finish his meal with the soft chews. “Here,” Louis says, handing Jackson over to Harry and then going into the kitchen to get the container of soft chewable cereal. 

Harry brings the squirming baby to his chest and coos down at him. “Hello, Jackie. Now you’re going to try some new food, okay.” Jackson gurgles and claps his hands seeing his Daddy smile down at him. “You might not like it, but that’s alright. As long as you try it, I’ll be proud of you.”

“He’s just eating more solid food Haz, he’s not going off to school or something.” Louis chuckles, coming over to join the two of them at the breakfast bar. He poured a small portion of the cereal in a bowl and places it on the countertop. 

“Don’t even mention school. Jackie’s going to stay a baby as long as possible.” Harry pouts and turns Jackson around to fact the bowl of cereal. He brings his leg up to rest the baby on and secures his hands around his waist so he doesn’t topple over too far.

They watch with bated breath as Jackson reaches into the bowl and takes some of the food. He shakes his tiny fist around and cackles wildly before throwing the cereal at Louis. Harry bursts out laughing when he sees Louis’ shocked face.

“Oh my goodness. Lou!” Harry laughs, not able to contain himself. “He definitely is your child!” 

“Oi, shut up.” Louis grumbles and reaches into the bowl to properly feed Jackson so he knows it’s food and not ammo to throw at his Papa. 

“At least we know he has good aim!” Harry continues.

“Hardy har har Haz.” Louis replies, a smile peeking at his lips. His fingers getting drool over them as he feeds Jackson. “Looks like he like it.”

Harry gives a soft smile down at their son. “Seem so.” 

Jackson looks around at his parents as he takes the cereal and pushes it near his mouth, some pieces hitting his cheek and falling down.


End file.
